The Whispers of the Unseen
by Erza.z
Summary: Those with high spiritual and supernatural ability gathered by fate. The red strings entangled them with one never expecting the other. The past is catching up. Wait the previous deal? "Which side are you on, Sakura?". "Don't you feel weird, why all of us gathered together?" Coincidence? or Fate? Shhhhh...Saku/Sasu Naru/Hina Shika/Tema Sai/Ino Neji/Tenten
1. chapter 1

Well *scratching head sheepishly* this is my first story ever and I hope that fellow readers will enjoy it. Pardon for the grammars. New and fresh.

Xxxxxxxxx

Bad things opt to happen when she moved town. Not very long she resided at one place to another. Things started to change after her grandma died when she was in her second year middle school. Sakura Haruno was always been a shy child since she was young -pale rosette haired, tiny body and abnormally wide forehead. All around her seem to perceive her as an awkward child, always alone and quite as a mouse. But that was not what they were concerned about. Sakura tend to ignore when people gossiping about her being an abnormal child. That had been said because she noticed things unusual. What was seen was...

Dark mist or shadows loomed over someone head, sometimes a dark figure clinging onto their shoulder, transparent figure trailing behind them and intangible whispers with the voice so dark and hollow always beckoning her. There's one rule she always hold dearly as what her deceased grandma had told her and reminded. ' _If they know you notice them, they will never leave'._

As a child Sakura didn't understood what it was when everything turned worse as she started to grasp the meaning of the things she didn't mean to see or heard when she was younger. Childhood was never seem to be enjoyable or carefree enough for her when she's constantly disturbed and terrified. Why of all things she had to see, it had to be the UNSEEN. _'grandma always said that it was a gift as it was a curse at the same time'_

Sakura's mother side of the family was the one who live at rural area where it is near to the mountains and always devout to the shrine. Except for her mother who preferred to search for a job at the city and thus fell in love with a man who is Sakura's father. Because of her parent works, she was sent to stay with her grandma since she was four years old. A lots of things happen during her stay at her grandma house. Sakura's grandmother house was design as common traditional japanese house with shoji door and half-modernised kitchen which is convenience for old folks.

Sakura's grandma lived alone at that house after Sakura's mom decided to go to the city. Her husband had long deceased due to a tragic accident caused by landslide. During those terror, her husband had went out to the mountain slopes where the villager community planted their recently wasabi crops. There were three workers including Sakura's grandpa. They never knew what hit them afterward and the cause was greatly devastating. Sakura's grandma was deeply heartbroken and Sakura's mom was only two years old at that time. The villagers held funeral rite for the deceased.

Sakura sometimes saw the lingering spirit who always watching people doing their daily routine. She discreetly saw the longing in their eyes but can't do anything about it. Although there are spirits which had that kind of predicament -there are also spirits that looked terrifying with incapacitated bodies where limbs twisted backwards, holes on their bodies with their eyes either wide and frantic or pure evil intentions. They whispered dark promises to the human they attached themselves into and incited them to do bad things until they committed suicide. Possession is extremely dangerous and terrifying.

 _'Dear child, I've been here since I was born and this place is my home. Your mother tried to persuade me to stay with you and your family at Tokyo. But this is my home for a long time. You have the gift from my side of lineage though I've had left those family long time ago. Be strong child for what will happens in near future.'_ The last words uttered by grandma thought Sakura.


	2. Bad Memories I

Note for the reader. Just to avoid confusion between dialogue and thoughts.

 _'Thoughts'_

"Dialogue "

Xxxxxxxxx

Before she moved with her mother to Tokyo, Sakura decided to finish her last year middle school at this town which was full of memories with her grandma. Despite being able to see spirits, her grandmother always guide her on how to handle those problems and make her felt at ease. As for the villagers, they treated her normally as any other children in the community and the connection between the villagers with her grandma always friendly and respectful. Then that incident occurred which cause a disturbance...

When she was seven years old, Sakura had been missing for eight hours into the forest when she had followed her grandma to the crops field. While her grandma was working with the crops, Sakura had been bored of waiting and started to wander from the field until reached the mountain path near the shrine. The crops field are not that far from the mountain as some of the wild plants or vegetables tend to grown on slopes that had been improvised as agriculture land. The grandmother and few of the workers never seem to realize Sakura was missing. It was liked everyone had forgotten her presence - _just vanished._

When the afternoon comes, when the sky looked grey and gloomy and when the workers started having their break. It was that time Sakura's grandma seemed to pick up sudden breeze that felt icy chilling. Her instinct began to alert her when she remembered her precious grandchild.

 _' **Let's play. Let's play.'**_

 _Thump! Thump!_ Her heart was pounding loudly and her body froze when the breeze carried the sudden eerie subtle voice. _Sakura!!_ It was then she knew something had caught her grandchild. "Oo..hh..h no my Sakura, where are you child..." she began to panic as one of the workers started to notice her turmoils.

"Is something the matter, Chihiro-chan?"

"My grandchild! I cannot see her everywhere. I've told her to not wandering too far from the field. Whaa..tt should I do, Kumi-chan??" As Chihiro began to tears up. "Don't worry Chihiro-san, I'm sure we will find her." one of the other workers assured her distressed. Chihiro kept on praying for her grandchild safety and to be found again. ' _Kami-sama please shows us the path with light can be seen on the UNSEEN path and return for whom are not belong there.'_

Later that day, after eight hours of searching by local search and rescue team -at night time, Sakura was found in the forest among the large barks of a tree and was eating amounts of dry leaves -dirty with few scratches on her legs and hands. She doesn't seem to realize as she kept eating the leaves until someone convinced her that was not eatable. People shocked when Sakura told them she was eating candies with her newly made friend. "Urmm..my friend gives me candies so I ate it..but it's taste strange. I don't want to upset her so I ate it.." little Sakura said to the rescuers. After fews check up for any sign of severe injuries or illness, she was deemed okay. Sakura was then sent back to her grandma. On that night, Chihiro embraced her grandchild as she wept with relief.

' _Sakura..this is a protection charm that will wards you from any bad spirits. Always wear it on your wrist. I love you very much..you're my precious Little Sakura. Protect yourself..'_

Sakura looked at her wrist where the protective charm at. The double red and white thread twisted together and a single wooden bead that attached at the end of the thread bind them like bracelet.

0o0o0o

Middle schools always seem monotonous in Sakura life. She was quite and alone except for the fact she's always been bullied by Ami and her friends except Hideki. They proclaimed that they were her friends and that she must do whatever they said. If Sakura trying to ignore them, they would bother her like talking bad about her loudly until the whole class heard them. No one seem bothered to intervene and some even laughs about it. How unfortunate of her, when her class seating was near them...

Her ability was kept as secret but some of her classmates noticed that she was not normal. They even caught her muttering something during class period when she looked underneath her desk. So the rumour about her being mentally unstable spreads on the school grounds. They tried to be discreet about it but Sakura can't ignore the stares she received and hushed whispers when she walked by, they thought that she couldn't heard them.

Although they dubbed her as a freak, she doesn't seems to mind as long as they didn't bother her. After her grandma died, she became withdrawn and less talkative. She was reluctantly stayed at her other relatives at the town away from the village. Sakura's parents were too busy that they could not fetched her and decided that she would stayed with her aunt, cousin of Sakura's mother from her grandpa side of family. Her uncle and aunt were nice including their daughter, Hideki, who's one of Ami friends. Maybe that's one of the reasons why she was involved with Ami at the first place. At first, things were peaceful until...

Everything's changed during her final year at middle school.

They were rumours about the girl's toilet being haunted. One of the student proclaimed that she saw a dark figure manifested behind them when she looked in the mirror while washing her hands before it disappeared. Others declared that they heard the sound of a girl weeping. While some others doesn't want to believe those rumours as they thought it was a prank. Behind all of those tittle-tattles, Sakura knew that sometimes she saw it in the corner of her eyes that the dark figured always standing at the back end of the toilet in front of the rows of toilets doors. Just standing as if it was waiting...

' _Never look in the eyes!_ _If you noticed them, they will never leave...'_

Xxxxxxx

Well on this part explained the flashback of Sakura memories when she's at middle school. I decided to write this chapter to start with the flashbacks before entering the present story. Soon _Bad Memories II._ I hope you guys enjoy it. Please kindly review the story.


	3. Bad Memories II

Note for the readers. Enjoy and kindly review. Pardon me for some of the poor grammars.

' _Thoughts'_

Dialogue"

' ** _Entities'_**

Xxxxx

' _Never look it in the eyes! If you noticed them, they will never leave...'_

For Sakura, her grandma was a wise woman with full of secrets that she kept and a few that Sakura knew about. From the old folks taboo according to her grandma, there're few rules need to be kept in mind. Never wander off in the forest at twilight. Do not respond to any eerie whispers caught by ears. Never search for the sound of a children playing in the mountains. Never take away something from its origin and lastly NEVER look in the eyes of the spirit or they will never leave.

' _You don't need a purpose to acknowledge those ghosts. Although as cliche as it might sound, there will be always worse outcomes. Never looked it in the eyes. Remember what grandma always told me about those things...'_ Sakura repeatedly reminded herself until one day.

0o0o0

"Let's go check the toilet girls! I wonder if those rumours were true or not.' Ami randomly suggested one day during a break between classes. "Huh? Since when you took interest in this kind of things?" Miyano asked curiously, she never expected that Ami, out of all people was into this kind of things. It was weird for them. The only kind of things that they actually talked about were the new fashion trends, gossip and boys. Ami rolled her eyes at her friends and replied, "Maybe the real things is those dumb rumours started from a coward that they thought their own shadow as a ghost. Ugh! How's stupid they can get!". "Yeah..you're right. I never thought of those. Let's do it! I bet it will become the hottest gossip all over the school if they found out those rumours were hoax!" Tayuko seem excited as she agreed with Ami. Hideki just sit there quietly as she'd listened to them. She seems to be deep in thought.

They were gathered together at Sakura's desk when Ami suddenly comes up with those absurd idea. This was the usual occurrence for Sakura as they frequently gathered at her desk and make a mess from their own garbage that they lefted for her to throw it away. She was just seating there peacefully while reading a book until they distrupt her focus. ' _I wish they just go away quickly. They will just leave their waste h.. Wait!! They want to go to that place?!!!'_ Sakura then realised they wanted to go to the haunted toilet.

' _Nn..no! Not that place!'_ Sakura desperately hope that Ami would cancelled her plan and it was practically a joke. She get the feelings that something worse going to happen if they went there. Her heartbeats was accelerating as she had her inner turmoils. Sakura grabbed her charm tightly on her right wrist hidden underneath her long sleeves school uniform. The charm was hidden hoping that Ami never had seen it or she will use it as to make fun of her.

"Don't you guys think it's a bad idea? Whh..hat if someone got hurt?" Hideki asked her friends -she really thought that was a bad idea and really don't want to go to the haunted toilet. She got a bad feeling about it, after all she really was scared of ghosts.

Sakura silently agreed with Hideki and she hoped that Ami would back down from going to that place. "Huh..? Who would hurt us? Ghost? Funny thing, I never thought that ghost could hurt us. Maybe they will hurt you instead! Hah!" Ami arrogantly retorted.

Sakura scrunched her nose in disdain as Ami would implied that the ghost will hurt her cousin. "Hey! I didn't mean it like that! It's just that the girl's toilet haven't been used anymore and the rumour already started way back since then.. I'm worried after all." Hideki fired back and she was a bit worried for them after all because none of them would.

"Whatever. We will go after school ended today. Then we will see it for ourselves and that's including you, Sakura~" Ami smirked as she mentioned Sakura name. Sakura was too shocked to even refused and at the same moment, the teacher entered the classroom to begin the next lesson period.

 _Ding~ Ding~_

Dread began to pool on Sakura's gut as she heard the bell resounding through out the school grounds. They had waited after the school clubs ended before they decided to meet up at their classroom. All students had left the school compounds and its just only their presences there.

The toilet was located at the old part of the school building near the sport's clubs facilities room. The building consisted of two storeys high and only the first floor had been used as students club rooms -music room, cultural art room and one empty classroom. The toilet was near the stairs at the second floor with two abandoned classroom that stored broken desks and chairs.

0o0o0

' _One of you will be chosen by the UNSEEN for they will appear..'_

The skies reddened with sombre orange in colour as the sun gradually settled -the colour cast over the the old building windows illuminating the second floor hallways which left the sense of foreboding feelings.

All the girls gathered in front of the toilet room door. "Okay.. who's going to enter first?" Ami asked out loud. None of them looked like they wanting to be the first one entered the toilet room. Sakura was a few feet away from them unsure what to do. Even though she was forced to come here by them, it doesn't mean she wanted to participate into the plan. She kept holding onto her right wrist and slightly praying for protection.

"Hey Sakura! Why are you standing away from us?" Tayuko asked suddenly. Sakura was startled when all of them starting to look at at her. When Ami noticed that she was slightly further from them, something popped in her mind as a smirk slowly formed onto her face. "Hey Sakura~ How about you volunteering first to check whether there is a ghost waiting to welcome us?" Ami slyly asked as she signalling to her friends. Miyano and Tayuko snickered together as they caught on Ami plan.

 _BAMM! THUD!_

Tayuko pushed Sakura inside while Miyano held the door open. Sakura lost her footing as she stumbled inside onto the floor. "Whaa..tt I thought we all go in together?!" Sakura was slightly trembling as she questioned them. ' _She didn't want it! Why do they always do this to her!!'_

"Hey! Ami what do you think you're doing?! She's our friend!" Hideki tried to interfere her friends. "Sheesh.. If you want to join her as well just say so." Ami shot back at her. Hideki also had been pushed by them into the toilet room with Sakura. Never once she thought that her friends would do such a thing to them. "The three of us will wait outside okay. Call us when the ghost appears!" Tayuko laughed as she'd close the door and hold it from outside to prevent them for running away. The three of them were laughing loudly on the other side of the door.

"What's wrong with them?! I'm really sorry about this, Saku-chan." Hideki looked dejectedly at Sakura as she apologized on the behalf of her friends. "Ano..it's alright Hi-chan. I'm the who should feel sorry because of me you also got pushed inside." Sakura felt really guilty because of her weakness, her cousin also got pushed by them. "Well that's okay I guess." Her cousin replied forlornly.

"Hmmm..I don't see anything scary though." Sakura tried to cheer up her cousin as she looked around. Hideki too scanned around the toilet room. They were in the middle of the room in front of the toilet wide mirrors. "Hey..you're right Sakura. There's nothing in here. Maybe those rumours aren't true at all". "I will call those three in now." Sakura offered as she took a step to the door. She never realized that her cousin suddenly stop talking..

"You guys can come in now." Sakura shouted as she pounded the door. The door opened as the three of them entered. "What's this? There's nothing and you guys aren't hysterical." Ami spoke as she stepped inside. "Maybe those rumours were really a hoaxes after all. Wait until whole school knows about it!" Miyano interjected.

 ** _'Hmm~ Hmm~'_**

 _Thump!_ A sudden spine-chilling humming echoes through out the toilet room. It was soft and almost unheard. Temperature room dropped instantly. All of them seem to frozen in place too frightened to move. Sakura body began to felt icy cold, she'd desperately trying to remember her grandma words. ' _Please! Please! What should I do??!'_

"H..hhe..yy Hideki, are y..ou alright?" Miyano was the first one to notice her friend standing far end of the toilet room. Sakura whirled her head at her cousin direction. _Gasp!_ There. Behind her cousin. There was something clinging onto her back -long hair cascading over her cousin left shoulder, scraggy fingers both hanging onto the shoulders, wide dilated eyes staring at her cousin. The spirit face was wrecked -bloodied torn mouth and forehead. The room became darker as the atmosphere starting to change abruptly. Only Sakura can saw the unseen -horrifying presence. "Hii..i..ddeki?" Miyano called her friend. Wrong moves. _It choose Hideki._

 **' _Aaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!'_**

Blood-curling screams was heard clearly by all of them. ' _Grandma..please help us!!'_

 _Xxxxxxxx_

I noticed that there were a quite few mistakes on the last paragraph on chapter 2 and felt sorry about it. Well, I'll try to be more aware next time. Seems like the flashbacks are really long. _Bad Memories: Regret_ coming soon.


	4. Bad Memories: Regret

Note for the reader. Enjoy and kindly review. Pardon for the poor grammars. Dramas ahead.

' _Thoughts'_

Dialogue"

 ** _'Entities'_**

Xxxxx

 _It choose Hideki._

 ** _'Aaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!'_**

Blood-curdling screams was heard clearly by them.

' _Grandma...please help us!'_

 _0o0o0o_

The toilet room suddenly changed atmosphere, room became dim with grim, the pressure decreased and caused them hard to breathe. The temperature dropped -triggered the goosebumps all over their bodies. Hideki. She was standing with her head bowed down, not responding to their calls. The spirit of a girl. The horrifying figures choose Hideki as its grudge. The toilet wall suddenly leaked with water, dripping onto the floor.

Sakura and the girls were frightened beyond believes until Miyano couldn't take it as she'd emitted an ear-piercing scream as she make away to the door. When she'd grabbed the knob. The door wouldn't budged when she tried to pull it opened. Like something was preventing them from escaped. Miyano was crying desperately in attempted to open the door. Ami and Tayuko were on the floor whimpering as they were hugging each other.

Sakura was just standing there petrified while facing her cousin state. She was shaking like a leaf, not knowing what to do.

 ** _'Let's be friends for ever..._** ** _NOO!!!! You all will betray me!! Die! All of you!'_**

The enraged malicious voices shrieking through out the room -mirrors cracked, the walls was shaking like there was tremors and the rows of toilet doors beside the possessed Hideki banging loudly. Sakura and the girls were trembling violently frozen in place. They were huddled together at the center of the room.

 ** _'I was waiting. Always waiting. You dare to leave me!!!'_**

The spirit began to talk. _Sad. Anger. Betrayal._ Those emotions washed over Sakura, affecting her greatly for only she can sense them. Sakura began to gasp for air like she was drowning. The one who had the gift to see the UNSEEN. The fate that she'd cannot escaped.

' _Use this charm to proctect you from bad spirits, Little Sakura. Always wear it on wrist.'_

 _'Grandma protection charm!'_ Sakura gasped when she suddenly remembered her late gradma words. She'd quickly folded up her sleeves and directed her right wrist where the charm situated to the spirit on her cousin back.

' _Please wards the evil that wants to harm us. Guide us back to the light path.'_ Sakura prayed with all of her heart for all of them especially Hideki safety.

"BEGONE!!" Sakura shouted as she stepped forward towards her cousin. The charm at her wrist began to emitting light, blinding her vision and she could heard the spirit was shrieking in agony. And all of the sudden, Sakura sees a vision, a girl looking at her. She said something but Sakura seem can't deciphered the spoken words. There were tears streaking from her eyes as she looked at Sakura with such a sad eyes. The girl then turned her head around and that was when Sakura noticed the black creatures in the form of mist, burned by the lights from her charm.

Now she knew that the girl soul was trapped here and the negative emotions consumed her until she'd turned into a vengeful spirit. The girl soul then showed Sakura a vision, about a girl being bullied at the said toilet and that girl was the spirit herself. She was being punched and beaten by a bunch of other girls. One of them poured a bucket of dirty water onto the poor soul as she sobbing uncontrollably. That was it until the toilet room door slammed opened, then came a girl who was fierce and fearless. She had rescued the poor soul and from on that day. They became friends.

The scenes changed and Sakura saw the girl soul was crying again. And this time she was in a house in front an altar with burning incense -where a large framed of her friend's photo resided. Her friend had passed away due to an accident. She couldn't hold her sobbing as she'd mourned for her friend death.

The scenes suddenly changed again, this time the girl soul was standing in front of the mirror looking sad and lonely, she kept remembering the first time she met her friend there. The time that they spent with each other, relying one another. She never had a true friend when others liked to use her and discarded her when they're done. Parents divorced and she was forced to stay with her abusive father. _Anger. Hate. Lonely._ She was unhappy. Then she met her friend. For the first time she had someone who was sincerely wanting to be her friend. Never judged her by her profile. Encourage her to be strong and fight through hardships. For the first time, she felt peace.

 _Sayonara, watashi no taisetsuna tomodachi..._

Tears steadily trickling down from Sakura eyes. The girl soul was only waiting for her friend and she couldn't moved on because she not accepting the facts that her only friend was gone forever...

The light began to diminish gradually as the atmosphere of the toilet room slowly turned to normal.

 _BANG! BANG!_

The toilet door suddenly banging loudly and they heard the sound of people shouting from the other side of the door startling all of them until Ami and the others stood up and rushed to the door and cried for help. "Stand back all of you. Sensei will kick this door open!" A voice replied. While Ami and the girls backed away from the door, Sakura dashed to her cousin aid. As soon she had reached her cousin, Hideki started to having a seizure as her mouth began to foaming. Her whole body was having convulsion all over. Sakura panicked as she completely clueless of what to do.

 _THUM!! BAMM!!_ The door was kicked opened and the teachers rushed in. "How in the world you all girls could enter this room when it was nailed from the outside?! This place was forbidden for the students and that's why the school decided to block the door by nailing it outside. Don't you all noticed the warning sign?" Takamura-sensei questioned them. "Takamura-san! There's a student having a seizure here! Quickly bring her to the hospital!" Another teacher alerted Takamura-sensei from his lectures to Hideki situations.

 _0o0o0o_

All the distraught girls were sent home by the teacher except for Sakura as she waited for her cousin at the hospital waiting room until both of her uncle and aunt arrived to check up on them. It was night-time already after what had happened, it felt like everything occurred was a dream or for a better word - _nightmare._ Hideki's mother then arrived with her crying face as she'd bombarded Sakura with unanswerable questions. They had rushed to the hospital second after the accompanied teacher informed them. Sakura could only watched her aunt blankly as she was heavy with guilt.

Takamura-sensei, the teacher that accompanied her at the hospital intercepted and explained everything that had occurred. They had found them at the old school property when the teachers were on patrol duty on the evening before they heard the commotions. If they hadn't check on them. Sakura and the girls would've been in danger for how long they couldn't guess it. After the explanations. Sakura's aunt blamed her for what had happened, that she'd failed to protect her cousin, that Sakura influenced her daughter to do bad things. Her uncle only watched from the sidelines, doing nothing but Sakura could read from her uncle expression that he was disappointed. It broke Sakura's heart that her own aunt accused her for such a thing. _She had failed._

Then a doctor and a nurse came towards them. "Is there a patient relative's of Hideki-san here?" The doctor calmly asked the groups. "Me! I'm her mother. Is my daughter all right? Is she okay?" As Sakura's aunt replied. "Well Tanaka-san, your daughter will be alright physically. Although..there are something that's been bothering me with your daughter conditions. As we speak, your daughter actually already awake but her lack of responses towards our questions during treatment was quite worrying. Also we noticed that there were grabbing marks on both of your daughter shoulders. Does she having any problems at home or post traumatic experiences? May I know what happened before she'd admitted here?" the doctor explained everything to them regarding Hideki conditions.

"What do you mean doctor? Did you imply that my daughter had been abused? Maybe you had mistaken somewhere. We would never do such a thing to her! We both love her very much!!" Hideki's mother yelled back as she'd started to sobbing uncontrollably while being comforted by her husband. "My wife is right doctor. We both love our daughter with all of our hearts. We could never do such a thing to our precious daughter. I regret of what you've said." Sakura's uncle supported her wife as both of them .

"I apologize for the way I spoken my words but as a doctor, it is my duty to care for my patient. We will treats your daughter to best of our capabilities. Please excuse me." The doctor then pardon himself after he apologized to the couples. Then a nurse who is in charge of Hideki's care stepped in as she'd informed them her room number.

From that night, everything changed for Sakura's. Her cousin states. Her aunt's cold attitudes towards her. Her uncle's crestfallen face when looking at his daughter. Her school life. Everyone in school was blaming her of what happened to Hideki, thanks to Ami and her friends as they tried to put the blame on her, that she's the one influenced them. Peoples around her began to thought of her as a problem child. Neglected by both of her parents.

 _0o0o0o_

 _Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months. Seasons passed since Hideki's personality changed and Sakura's cousin still refused to talk, always gazing to nothing blankly. As if a part of her was taken away by something. After that, her cousin was placed in a special class for special child. Her cousin slowly took her steps for recovery but she still less talkative never had initiatives to interact with other peoples aside from her parents and teachers. Sakura glad that her cousin was gradually becoming okay._

The graduation day approached, cherry blossoms was in a full blooms and the breeze that carried its fragrance engulfed the area. All her schoolmates were buzzing with excitement except for Sakura. The skies were grey portrayed her feelings at the moment. Today is the marked of Sakura's leaving. Her stuffs was already had been transferred to Tokyo two days ago and her parents still couldn't attend at her graduation ceremony except for her uncle. He had forgiven her for the past mistakes that had occurred. He knew that Sakura wasn't at fault. Sakura remembered her uncle words on the day they'd packing her belongings.

" _Sakura-chan... I honestly had thought you as my own child. You are a good kid. I know this passed few months we've been acting cold towards you.. I know that my wife still hasn't changed and always acting cold but... Somewhere deep in her heart she'd regretted for all of it. Could you forgive the both us ne..?" Her uncle said those words to her with a sad smile covered his face._

From the bottom of Sakura's heart, she'd never resented them for being like that instead she appreciated for all they've done. Trying to take care of her after her grandma died. Never once she would complained about it. The only thing she would felt was _regret._ The weakness of her heart. The weakness of her will. She'd curse her fate.

Sakura visited her grandma's grave for the last time before she'd leave. Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She then remembered the song her grandma used to sing when looking at the cherry blossoms tree outside their home.

' _Little Sakura...remember the song that I always sing to you.. this song can calms down the soul of a loved ones even they had already out of our reach..'_

 _Wasurerarenai hito no omokage,_

 _' **The memory of a person I can't forget**_ ,

 _Tooi sora ni kaeshitara sakura maichiru.._

 ** _'Withered petals dancing above in the distant sky but know their way to home_ ,**

 _Kawazoi no michi wo futari de aruita ano hi,_

 _' **In the old days we strode along the riverside,**_

 _Yuki doke no mizu ga kawamo ni kirameite,_

 _' **We glazed at the melted snow in the glistening river,**_

 _Mankai no sakura no shita de kimi to mirai wo katari atta noni,_

 _' **We had talked about our future underneath the cherry blossoms in full bloom,**_

 _Wasurerarenai hito no omokage,_

 _' **The memory of a person I can't forget,**_

 _Tooi sora ni kaeshitara sakura maichiru,_

' ** _Withered petals dancing above in the distant sky but know their way to home,_**

 _Wasurerarenai hito no omokage,_

 _' **The memory of a person I can't forget,**_

 _Tooi sora ni kaeshitara sakura maichiru..._

 _' **Withered petals dancing above in the distant sky but know their way to home...**_

 _Farewell, Grandma..._

Xxxxxxx

 **Translation: *** _Goodbye, my precious friend._

I don't own the song.

Done! The flashback.. The song titled was 'Sakura iro no yume' from Deemo. I wanted to express that Sakura need to learn from the spirit about how she should moved on from the dead. It may hurts but she still can cherished them by kept their fond memories close to heart. But sometimes the sense of regret that she hold in her heart prevents her from doing that.. Well, let's hope from the peoples she will encounters in Tokyo to help her in the long journey.


	5. A New Place

Note for the reader. Enjoy and kindly review. Pardon for the poor grammars.

' _Thoughts'_

Dialogue"

 ** _'Entities'_**

Xxxxxxx

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

 _'Huh...?? What's that... Where am I...?? I feel sleepy... I feel cold...sleeep..py..'_

The lone figures on the bed had not been stirred as sleeps was overpowering. The atmosphere was serene and there were breezes blown into the room through the gaps of the curtains with the windows was opened, the sound of monitors steadily beeping indicated the stable pulse of a patient. A moped of pink head supported with bandages including her arms.

"Do you think when she'll wake up Tsunade-sama? She had been in comatose for five months.." a dark haired woman asked her companion. "We still not sure Shizune.. this kid managed to survive such a tremendous accident.. only both of her parents couldn't. Although I'm far from a believer still such a miracle can happen. This kid survived a wreck that should killed her." A busty blond haired woman answered the woman named Shizune.

Tsunade Senju was a renowned doctor who had managed to solve any complex medical complications that none others could. She was a mystery herself when treating patients. Someone who had unusual illness cases which deemed confidential and she never discloses anything to her other staffs as she personally handled it by herself. No one questioned her methods as she never requested any helps from her other co-workers except for Shizune, her trusted apprentice.

But then her younger brother, Nawaki fell ill, the illness was cannot be cured thus Tsunade failed to save her brother. This caused Tsunade to suddenly went missing. She stepped down as a professional doctor at Tokyo famous hospital and worked as a common doctor at unknown region. No one knew the exact location where she's works and lived now.

The pink haired girl that she'd saved was a mystery herself. From what Tsunade heard was that the accident occured at the highway hill. The car was pushed into the ravine when incoming truck from behind them loses control over the vehicle and crashed onto them. When police and the rescue team arrived at the crashes site, the truck was still on the road uphill while the other vehicle was demolished at the downhill of the road. No one expecting any survivors until they noticed a young girl trapped in the wreckage. The car itself was torn at the front and there were two bodies that too gruesome to describe the damages.

' _This girl...this poor girl. She's a miracle. The good spirits protect her. If not because of Katsuyu's energy that cleanses her inside blight and the spirits that protects her, she will never had been survived. Someone who had the ability to purify the darkness in spirits. She's strong...'_

 _0o0o0o_

' _Where am I... What is this place... What happened?'_

In the midst of the void, Sakura was lying down in the middle of large spaces, gazing up to the starry skies. She felt like she was floating, the sense of peace enveloped her as she welcomes death.

 _Sakura dear.. Little Sakura..._

 _'That voice... someone calling.. Is it grandma..?'_

She stood up and looked around for the voices. Nothing. All she saw was just the fog covered the area. Sakura started to walk forwards aimlessly, as she walked until she reached a dark water surfaces. The water was deadly calm, not a ripples or flows indicated the water courses. Just stills.

 _Little Sakura-chan.. here.._

' _Grandma!!'_ Sakura turned around again, this time she heard loud and clear. She searched around frantically, she was scared and alone. Those starry sky turned to voids. Everything around her seems empty. She collapsed both on her knees as she wept. ' _Please.. Don't leave me alone..'_

 _Little Sakura, lift up your head dear.._

Sakura looked up and saw her Grandma at the riverbank under a cherry blossom tree in a full bloom. Then she saw both of her parents standing there besides her grandma, smiling gently at her.

"Whaa.. what happened to us? Grandma you're not dead?" Sakura sauntered to her family, tears gathered at her eyes. "You guys... I miss all of you.. Why'd do you all leave me behind?". As soon as she reached them, Sakura embraced her family with all her might. "Is this a dream?" she asked them.

 _"Yes, child. This is a dream. Your dream.."_ Sakura's mother answered gently to her only child. Every time when she was away because of her workloads, she had to leave her daughter behind. Her heart ached and burdened with guilt, both of them. Both of her and her husband truly loved their daughter and they knew since the beginning she will be special.

"Then Mama! How can I make you stay? I want to follow you guys too a..and be together. Please Papa.. Grandma.. take me with you. " Sakura pleaded as she cannot accept the reality that all of this was a dream. Her dream.

All of them looked sadly at Sakura crying face, then Grandma Chihiro put her hand at Sakura's head and patted her grandchild fondly.

" _Little Sakura, our time together cannot be spent in the light path where the living lives on. But remember child, only love can intertwine us together with the bond we had with each other. We always loves you. We lives by the memories you cherish in your heart."_

The cherry blossom tree was glowing and the withered petals began to falling beautifully. Grandma Chihiro hand on Sakura's head dispersed into petals slowly with glowing light. Same things happened with both of her parents.

The sun arise from the east, the tall torii gate at the wide water surfaces came into view. Sakura watched as both of her parents smiling gently and slowly dispersed into petals followed by her grandma. " _We always loves you Sakura. Lives on..."_

 _The withered petals dancing above in the distant sky but know their way home..._

 _0o0o0o_

The gentle breezes flew into the room bringing petals of cherry blossom. One petal caressed Sakura's cheek as she starting to open her eyes. Her eyes immediately shut as she was struggling with the white blinding light that hurts her eyes. _Beep! Beep! Beep!_ The sound of monitors beeping steadily alerted her of the surroundings. ' _Ugh!!'_ Her head aches like crazy as if she was hit by a boulder.

Slowly she tried to force opened her eyes, her vision was hazy at first, everything was blurred. Then her vision became focused, she scanned around the room. The wall was creamy in color, there was a window at the left side of her parallel direction to the room door. The monitors beside her continuously beeping.

She gazed at the cherry blossom petals at her hands, she remembered her dream. She tried to sit up but the pain hindering her to do so. The room door suddenly opened and came two unknown women talking with each other.

"Her physical conditions is stable and progressing greatly. Also the results shown there's no problem with her brain or something. Sh.." the blonde lady then looked up to see her already awake. "Oh my.. You've conscious." Shizune approached Sakura to check her monitors data for pulse and blood pressure.

"I've see you awake. Let's do some round check up before we proceed. This is to make sure your conditions not worsened after you are awake." Tsunade took out her stethoscope and checked on Sakura's chest to hear her heart beat. Then she proceeded to check Sakura's pupils for any sign of impulse reactions. Overall her conditions was normal.

"Okay. Everything seems normal. So.. May I ask you some questions? This is merely for information gathering as we speak but we try to manage for getting sufficient data to manage your wellbeing. Shall we start? But first my name is Tsunade Senju and that is Shizune." Tsunade asked as she looked fixedly at Sakura.

Sakura nodded her head timidly indicated that she was listening to the request.

"Is your name Sakura Haruno?" first question. Sakura nodded her head showing them that it was a yes. "Okay, next. Do you remember what had happened to you before this?", Sakura's nodded her head again this time. "Can you tell us?" Tsunade prodded. "Ii..I've ss..saw the truck heading towards us very fast. I saw it in the rear mirror. Pp..papa tried to avoid it but we were pushed a..and e..ev..everything went..t to fast.. ii..I co..uld n..t.. PAPA!! MAMA!!" Sakura's could not held it anymore as she's broke down in front of the two doctors.

Shizune rushed to her side and embraced the broken girl, never to let go. Her heart stricken when she saw Sakura's pained expression when recalling the tragedy that had happened to her and her family. Tsunade just gazed sadly at the poor girl as she sympathizes with the girl predicament. But she still needed to tell Sakura that she had been in comatose for months.

"Sakura. Sakura! Listen to me. What had happened is now passed. You need to hold yourself together and be strong. I know the things that occurred is still fresh and new. It's still hurts but knowing that it wouldn't do you any good to your physical and mental states. Your deceased family would not be happy either. They would not be at peace." Sakura just sat there crying as she listened to Dr. Tsunade.

"You are special, kid. You just need to look forward. Here I thought you might need this.." Tsunade gave Sakura's grandma protection charm to its owner. Grandma's protection charm!!" Sakura gasped, she wiped her tears away and took the bracelet from Dr. Tsunade's hand. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Kid. Your surname is Haruno was it? There were this people came to visit you before during the second months of your comatose state. From what they've been said, the clan will be providing you from now on and of course after you are conscious. You will be put under their care until you're turn into an adult. But I want to make sure if you are familiar with them? Take this as a precaution measures." The new information seems to baffled Sakura as she listened to Dr. Tsunade questions. From what've she had known was the Haruno surname came from her grandmother as Sakura's mother choose for her to take her grandma's surname and not her father's, Takeo. They've said that it was more suitable for the namesake in sakura blossom.

"Ano.. I didn't know that Haruno's is a clan. My late grandmother never said anything about her family being a clan. She never mentioned anything except for she came from a another village far away. I don't know where that is but nothing ever said regarding her previous family.."' _Grandma... what is this all about?'_ At the same time she pondered the secrets that her grandma kept from her acknowledgment.

' _Knock! Knock!'_

Then the door was knocked and opened by someone. "Tsunade-sama, you've been summoned to attend meeting right now. The Council had came to discuss about the matter regarding Haruno cases."

"Kuso! Right now?! That old coots always never been patient weren't they. Shizune. Bring all the reports and documents from my office right now. I'll be waiting at the meeting room." Tsunade ordered Shizune to retrieve the files in her office. "Hai. Tsunade-sama."

Before she's heading out, she looked back at Sakura again. "You'll just rest. It's been a while since you're conscious to the world. If anything happens, press the button to notify the nurse. I'll be going now. Oh.. and Sakura do not fear. Your room are protected by the divine barriers. Rest assure." Tsunade smirked as she watched Sakura's face contorted into confusion.

At first, she didn't understood what was Dr. Tsunade mentioned but after a while she realized that Dr. Tsunade knew about the unseen or spirits. She couldn't believe it, there was someone who is same as her, that alone shocked her. ' _They knew! They knew all along! What is this place? I wonder if they can cure this curse of mine.'_

Sakura laid back down on the mattress, she gaze off outside the window watching cherry blossoms trees. It's spring right now. She remembered the day she had been leaving for the town with both of her parents. They had fetched her from aunt's house. It was late autumn at that time, they had planned to celebrate Christmas together at Tokyo as a whole family for the first time since Sakura's was four. It's been too long for them.

Sakura's mother, she had beautiful green eyes and short but soft wavy honey blonde hair. She was pretty with ivory skins that Sakura inherited. Even for a short amount of times, Sakura could see that her mother was fierce but a gentle person at the same time. No wonder her papa fell in love. Her father was a good looking man with crimson hair and warm smile. Everything about them seems like a match from the heaven.

Although, her parents rarely visited her when grandma was still alive at that time because they were frequently outstation and cannot be there during Christmas or her birthday. They would just sent postcards and presents for her. Grandma always told her that her parents love her with all of their hearts. They were both trying their best. She should too, be a good girl.

 _'Sakura-chi, what do you want for your Christmas this year? Your mother and I will get anything you've wanted.. Did you know I've learned how to bake a cake with a french patisserie when your mother and I went to Paris. Hurmm what a handsome man.. Not that because I was jealous of course. I'm more good looking by the way. Eto..'._

 _'Dear.. you start to rambling. I'm sure our daughter doesn't care about that. Right Sakura?'_

 _'Hey! I didn't mean it that way. I want to share those things with my daughter. Perhaps you're the one who is jealous, huh Nariko?_

 _'Whaa.. what?!'_

 _'Papa, did you realized that you implied mama was jealous of another man that attracts your attention? Hmm? Sounds suspicious ne..'_

 _'Huh? Huh?!! Nn..no! I didn't mean it like that Sakura-chi. Aaa.ano.. Alright alright! I'm sorry okay. Sorry love I didn't meant it that way. I love only you Nariko!'_

 _Both of her and her mother laughed at their only man in the family. Everything's was wonderful and family are together again. She felt blessed at that time. Loved by all of her precious peoples._

Sakura dozed off while thinking bout her family. A fond memory but at the same time it wound her as she thought they had gone forever, physically. She would always cherish them in her heart. Sleep overtaken her as she dream of mother's green eyes and her father warm smiles.

Xxxxxxxxx

 **Meanings:**

 _Nariko - gentle child_

 _Takeo - strong like bamboo_

Honestly, I didn't expect it turned out this way. Pardon the grammatical errors. But the ideas came like a gushing waterfall. Ahahaha. Well, my internet connection are bad right now because everytime I tried to save the draft. It wouldn't save and I had to rewrite it again and the story changes frequently. I will try my best for the next chap.


	6. Grandma's Past

Note for the reader. Enjoy and kindly review. Pardon for the poor grammars.

' _Thoughts'_

"Dialogue"

 ** _'Entities'_**

Xxxxxxxxx

 **In the meeting room;**

"You've should agree with their decisions. They would like to take care of the girl wellbeing as soon as possible. Then, the Haruno's will no longer pressuring us in that matter."

The meeting room was heated with Tsunade and the Council arguments. The matter regarding Haruno's was a major headache for Tsunade as she refused to budge with her resolve in furthering Sakura's treatment under her care.

"I know they will pressuring us the issues into the matter but right now. The girl is my patient therefore she will be under my care until I decided that she is stable enough to be released!" Her tone was hard and unyielding indicated that she won't back down with her decision.

"I know you starting to care for the girl but you need to consider that the girl is claimed to be the Haruno heiress. It would not do any good if she was kept here any longer! We can't risked for offending one of our benefactors." Kohana, one of the Council argued.

She can see right through Tsunade that the woman herself getting emotionally attached to the girl. The Haruno girl might remind herself of her dead younger brother, Nawaki.

Tsunade clenched her teeth when she knew that the old woman point was valid but her decision was final. Her resolve to guide the girl on her ability was fixed from the moment she treated her.

She felt a connection with the Haruno girl like it was a fate that brought them together under tragically circumstances. She doesn't want to give up yet, unlike the time of her and Nawaki's. ' _I will not repeat the same mistakes!'_

She knew that the Haruno had their own ulterior motives as from what she heard, Sakura's didn't recognize anything about her own clan. Haruno clan is a distinguished clan although they went unknown to the public eyes or the center attentions of mass media. They chose to be private and their wealth can rival any other famous and well known clan today.

Albeit being small clan, they always strict with their lineage. They forbade their heir or heiress to mingle with common peoples. Protected like a doll kept in glass. The pure blood was all they cared for especially the one who was borne with the divine powers. They called it curse. They believed that the child was possessed therefore it need to be kept away.

At first they shunned and sealed the child who can only see spirits. Separated from the family members, the child will be put in an isolation house. All movements and interactions was supervised. Everything was stifling.

There was a rumour about the heiress of the family ran away from home, eloped with a commoner man. But that's all Tsunade knew because everyone lips was sealed tight, even the maids were forbidden to mention anything about the scandal regarding Haruno heiress. It was a major humiliation for them but they never did anything to search for the girl. It was as if the heiress herself was discarded.

In those community, they were others who hold onto their beliefs about spiritual or supernatural phenomenon. Some of the old clans that still existed until the modern era were still held onto that customs.

In a lockdown house sealed with _ofuda_ with sealing spells pasted on the walls and spritiual barriers rope hung surrounded the building perimeters.

That the custom of Uzumaki's clan, Tsunade knew. They sealed the _jinchuuriki,_ a human sacrifices that had been possessed by the nine tailed fox. Old folks believed that if they could contained the _kitsune,_ the powers they possess will be unparalleled. A lucky charm to gain wealth, powers and influences.

However, every wishes came with a price need to be paid. Sacrifices needed, if not the drawbacks of the wishes itself will turns into curse.

The Council cannot be satisfied with the influences they had over the community. They thrived for the clans as their backups but at the same time all decisions were made by them. They had the powers to rule over the clans. Those are the things that repulsed Tsunade the most. _Greedy._

"Okay. This is what I'm going to do." She stared at them hard with unflinching eyes. Her tone held confidence as she stated her resolution.

"I, Tsunade of the Senju clan will take this girl under my wings and she will be attending in Konoha Gakuen. As you all knew, Hiruzen Sarutobi had chosen me as the Godaime principal for the academy. Yet I don't made the final decision until about now. I'm sure he will have no problem with it. Now will you excuse me."

Tsunade stood up and strode out of the room with her shoulders straight followed by Shizune. She doesn't give a damn about being rude to them. At the end, she held the authority above them.

 _0o0o0o0o_

 **At Haruno's Household**

"I see... the Senju wishes to get involves with our family affairs." A sickly figure spoke softly from the futon where he was sitting, there was a screen that seperates both of the figure and the person he spoken.

The person in black suits sat on _seiza_ style as he reporting to the head of the Haruno clan. Tensed with stiff atmosphere of the room. He looked straight at the screens watching the shadow of the figure behind it.

"Yes, Akaashi-sama. The reports we received after the meeting of the Council and Tsunade Senju was not what we expected it to be. The strong decision made by Tsunade-hime would not be budge even if we pressured the Council."

The room became silent for a while, neither both of them uttered anything. All the decisions making will be decided by the head clan himself.

' _Your price will be your sordid soul. Sins will always be a sin.'_

Impure heart tainted by the greediness and selfish desire to gain wealth and power. You would do anything to get what you wanted even if sacrifices need to be made.

The Haruno bloods were tainted by those who sins in the past. The dark past cannot be erased thus the future legacy must pay for the price. They'd killed the one who had been possessed by the spirits, buried them alive. _**The curse kid. A bad luck and a demon container.**_

Those thoughts poisoned their minds as the real demons were themselves. Blind by the superstitious of old tradition, they punished those who they assumed as a demon. By the time they tried to change their ancient ways, it was to late for them to realize the misunderstandings. The gifted child who they had been misunderstood.

Good spirits turned evil as their precious companion was mistreated by its own kindred. Even _Kami-sama_ was furious by the act of ignorant and foolish humans.

' _Only one can purify the tarnished spirits by confessing their sins and regrets.'_

"Very well... She will be put under the Senju care for a while. When the times come, when the _shinigami_ came for me. The barriers will be broken.." ' _cough! cough!'._ The old head clan stopped for a minute as he started to coughing badly.

The person who was sitting on _seiza_ at the other side of the screen stood up and moved to aid the head clan. Before his hand reached the screen to push it aside.

"Stop! Don't move any further!" Akaashi barked out warning.

The hand stopped its movement but the person was still standing near the screen. His expression was blank and never wavered even when the head clan responds harshly.

"Listen well Satoshi, we carried the burden and atonement of our ancestors for their wrongdoings. The past mistakes cannot be reversed as what had been made as a deal. You and her are like stars. Bound together as twins. You share the same blood as her." The head clan stopped talking for a while but then he spoken softly almost hard to hear by Satoshi.

" _Like me and my twin sister, Chihiro.."_

He never imagined that his sister would be making unpredictable decisions. He knew that she was really in love with a commoner man who she met secretly but then their father set up an arranged marriage for her with another man from a prestigious family.

His twin sister fought with their father as she refused to get married with a man she didn't love. Then their father found out the reason of her refusal. Father was furious and opposed of their secretive relationships. Their father forbade his sister to go out to met that man again.

She was kept locked in an isolation house, highly supervised by the maids and their father's men. He could only watched from afar not knowing what to do. He pitied his sister but at the same time afraid of what he saw lurking at the isolation house. He was sure his sister also can sense it, the dark purple negative energy sometimes came out at the backyards.

There was a dead _sakura tree_ right there and a spells was paste at the center of the tree trunk. No one noticed this tree aside from him and his sister.

One night on a full moon, the elders were anxious about something. They kept asking about his sister conditions at the isolation house. Eventually they all went to check things out. The moment they opened the shoji door of his sister bedroom, his sister was floating in the air with her hands limping at the side.

There was malicious intent swooshed over them in flash. All the elders and his father frozen in terror.

But what the worse for him was he saw rope bindings all over the place and his sister was at the middle of it. Only he can saw what cannot be seen by others.

 ** _Flashback_**

" _Release my sister!!!!" Akaashi roared to the evil spirit. He don't understand why there were bindings everywhere. Why was it attached to the house?_

 _"Never!! You all must pay the price of your forgotten sin! This girl will be your payment!" Head shot up and eyes wide. She shriek like a banshee._

 _"Quick the seal! Place it on the floor! Throw the purify salt!!" One of the elders took out a small pouch and grab a handful of salt. Then he threw them at the possessed Chihiro._

 _"Aaarghhhhh!!!!" She screamed in anguish._

 _'Ni-sama.. hurts. help me..' a subtle voice could be heard by Akaashi. 'Chihiro!!' Then quickly he noticed the blight formed at Chihiro's figure. Her arms, feet and the left side of her face supporting bluish red splotches. As if she was burned._

 _"Stop!! Stop it!! You'll hurt her!" He grabbed the arm of the elder who persistently throwing the purify salt at his sister. "What are doing you foolish boy!! That's not your sister! It's the damn demon in disguise!!" His father rebuked him for stopping them._

 _"No! She was fighting inside! Don't you see you also hurt the real person! Let me talk to her." The elders were skeptical along with his father._

 _He inhaled deeply and looked at his sister in the eyes. He will do anything to save his beloved sister._

 _"Please release her! What's your reason? Are we had done something to you?" He questioned the spirit that possessed his sister._

 _"Chihiro if you hear me, fight it! Fight it! I know you can!"_

 _"You all forgot the sin from the past. I, the god's spirit and guardian of the child you accused and killed will demand this body as the payment of your misdeeds!" The spirit bellowed in anger._

 _Every living persons in the room shocked at the statement came out from possessed Chihiro's mouth._

 _"Your really are a demon!! We make no mistakes!!!"_

 _His father shouted refusing to admit their proud ancestors vile actions._

 _"You!! All of you!! Your pride are the reason of your sin! Never admitted your wrongdoing!" The enraged spirit shrieked at them. Prideful human who refuse to confess their sin, to ask forgiveness. Therefore kami-sama cursed them so they could never asked for it._

 _'Only the chosen one can dispel their curse with the gifted abilities'_

 _"Please.. please. I will trade my body for my sister. I will carry those burden just I beg you to release her." Akaashi begged to the spirit for a tiny bits of mercy._

 _The spirit became silent as it listened to Akaashi request. It could see the love he held for his sister, it was sincere and honest._

 _"Very well human, I will take your body in exchange for her. You will bear the blight, the proves of your clan sin onto your body. She will be free from it."_

 _All the bindings then moved wrapped around him. Including the paper seal which attached to his body. His skins felt like it was being burned. Tears forming at the corner of his eyes as he trying to withstand the pain._

 _All the elders and his father could not believe he had made a deal with the spirit in exchange for his sister._

 _After a while, all the energy surrounding them calm down instantly and Chihiro fell back to the floor. Akaashi went unconscious for a week including Chihiro. The twins were affecting each other therefore if one fell ill, the other soon followed._

 ** _End of the flashback_**

Few months after their recovery, Akaashi went to his father and threatening him to expose their dark past to the whole family and mass media. He doesn't care anymore about the family reputation on that time. All he thinks about was to help his sister.

He's the one who help her escapes from the Haruno compound. She always wrote to him updating her new life from where she was married, having a daughter and lastly a granddaughter. His sister already had crossed to another path for the dead. Only he left to the waiting...

 _0o0o0o_

Sakura sat on the hospital bed gazing outside the window. Her mind was preoccupied with what to do after this. She doesn't want to go back to her aunt and cause them trouble for taking care of her again.

She then remembered about what Dr. Tsunade mentioned to her regarding the Haruno clan. She completely clueless and a bit doubtful wanting to trust them. They could be someone pretending to be her family when actually they might harboured an ill-intent towards her.

She hoped that everything will get settled as soon as possible. She would not be left behind of her education. She supposedly starting first year of high school this year.

' _Grandma, mama and papa... I wish you guys were still alive. I feel really hopeless right now..'_

' _NO!'_ She must be strong from now on and be independent. Everything will be alright. ' _Be strong, Sakura!'_

 _Xxxxxxxxx_

 **Meanings:**

 _Ofuda -_ a paper talisman that contains spells to wards evil or any other purpose. It can be varied depends on the person usage.

Well this is it guys. Enjoy and pardon for the poor grammars. Have a nice day.


	7. Changes

Note for the reader. Enjoy and kindly review. Pardon for the poor grammars.

 _'Thoughts'_

Dialogue"

 ** _'Entities'_**

 _Flashback_

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey- did you heard about it, Sasuke-teme?"

A spiky blond haired boy with a tanned skin and three scratches like whiskers on both of his cheeks asked his friend one day during lesson exchanging period while waiting for their teacher to came in the classroom.

He looked a bit standout with his orange t-shirts underneath his unbuttoned _gakuran_. Overall he looked like a delinquent. He can be a bit of a loudmouth with his azure eyes filled with mischief. Opposite to his friend who was pale and had jet-coloured hair that spike at the back of his head combined with deep obsidian eyes. He was hauntingly handsome like a dark mysterious prince with his aloofness and unapproachable aura.

"Hn."

"Whyy you, Teme!! Answer me properly!" The boy began to rave at his so called best friend. Why must he had such a sourpuss as a friend. He really don't understand what most of the girls in this school found him appealing when he's hardly talking.

"Hn, Dobe." Sasuke could only rolled his eyes at his best friend - _not that he would admit it loudly_ \- being annoying. He was sure that Naruto wanted to tell him something about new ramen flavours. Again.

"Fine! I'm gonna tell you anyway, dattebayo! We will get a new principal replacing Jii-chan, next week."

"Hn. Everyone already heard about it this morning assembly speech, Dobe." Sasuke sighed at the obvious statement. Why would Naruto told him again about those. He could careless if the school get a new principal or not. Everything was mundane to him anyway except for fangirls that would annoyed him to no end.

"Well there's more to it. I heard it will be the legendary Tsunade Senju ya' know. Jiraiya told me that last night and also a new student will be joining us. She's with Tsunade-baachan from what had Ero-sennin told me." Naruto recalled about what he had heard from his caretaker, Jiraiya who was an old friend of the Senju.

He wondered if the girl would be in the same class as him. He was not sure about that because this class only placed for a special student from a clan although he was not apart from a clan anymore.

' _I wondered why I can't seems to remember my past? Hmm... I hope I don't have any brain disease!!'_

"Hn. I don't care, Dobe. I hope it would not be another fan girl." Sasuke said nonchalantly. He really hoped that it was not a fangirl. He had enough of those squealing girls. Anymore than this, his ears would bleeds.

 _0o0o0o0o_

Few weeks after adjusting with her new home. She still could not believe that her life had changed completely. The lost of the loved ones still hurt her but slowly she'll moved on. Then she met a doctor who was willing to help her for years to come until she'll becoming an adult. Let's not forget about her being one of the mysterious Haruno clan. Indeed everything was kept happening too fast.

She remembered the day when they told her that's she will be taken under their care. Not only that, she'll be entering Konoha Gakuen by special circumstances.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Sakura could only gaped at Dr. Tsunade statements, she almost believed that she had ears problem when she couldn't fathom what was been said._

 _"Ano... could you repeat it one more time? Its seems that I can't catch what you were saying?" What do they mean by that?! She will be staying with them?!!_

 _Tsunade sighed at the girl, she bet that the girl will be still confused even if she repeated herself. "You will be staying with us from now on and will be entering Konoha Gakuen."_

 _Shizune looked at Sakura worriedly as she knew that it will be hard for her to grasp everything and had a doubt somewhere._

 _"Sigh~ Listen Sakura, I know we've just met, at least for you. You see, I sense something in you for I thought you were a special kid. In what regards then, when I decided to help you? Just get on with it. Like I said you'll be staying with us but the house will be near the academy. So you don't need to worry about distance and transport." It was all Tsunade could provided for Sakura as she had clarified everything._

 _"Eto- what about the Haruno clan.. Err I mean my clan? Are they still going to reach out for me?"_

 _"They will be providing you with the finance and advisory thou you wouldn't need it much. But you don't have to worry about those. Only in time, everything will revealed itself to you."_

Sakura had looked at the map where the school was located and it was still near at Tokyo. So now she knew that they were still at Chiba prefecture. For a moment she was scared that she had been taken to an unknown region.

 _0o0o0o_

"Tsunade-sama, are sure about this? Before this you were against Sandaime-sama wishes but now it seem like you had a second thought. What were you planning actually?" Shizune was worried but at the same time curious of her mentor plans. From what've could she seen, Tsunade really felt some connections between the Sakura girl. Even her summons were affected by it.

They were in the hospital office, organizing all the paperworks regarding unfinished medical cases and formal letters about them stepping down as a full duty doctors at the hospital.

"Shizune.. I don't have the exact planning on how am I going to do this right now. But I believe we'll be adjusting to the changes quite well. You'll be assigned as the school doctor but I will be their principal. That Hiruzen may had planned something or he predicted it but I'm the one who's gonna be the executioner. So in only matter of time, we will see through it." Tsunade pondered onto her old sensei words at their secret meeting last time.

She knew that it was wrong for her to kept as secret from Shizune of what had been relayed by her old sensei. It was not because she doesn't want to tell but their place right now was not ideal to share the secrets. For what had been following them went unseen. She felt like something was watching them...

The small corner of the walls bleed to murky dark violet, five tiny eyeballs attached themselves at those area. Eyeballing the room and watching the two humans. It was as if they were ugly infestation.

' _I just hope that any ordeal would not come as soon as we just started' Tsunade fisted both of her hands as those notion came to mind._

 **Somewhere else**

' _Hmm~ Hmm~_

 _Lost in the forest,_

 _Wings were taken away,_

 _Break those pretty legs,_

 _Break it all away..._

 _I choose to play,_

 _For my endless game of pain,_

 _Then I choose you to be my next feet,_

 _For you who will be 'it'..._

Xxxxxxxxx

 **Meanings:**

 _Gakuran -_ It is a japanese boys uniform with black in colour and high rigid color. Either way it was classic and I like it. ;)

Sorry if this chapter a bit short.. I will try to make along one for next and I know I'm bad at describing people so I hope you guys enjoy this one. Pardon for the poor grammars. Also there will be time that they will met in Tokyo but for now. The current house is at another place.


	8. The New Student

Note for the readers. Enjoy and kindly review. Pardon for the poor grammar.

' _Thoughts'_

Dialogue"

 ** _'Entities'_**

Xxxxxxxxx

The first-year of high school for Sakura had arrived although she's a bit late for two months. After lots of preparations and paperworks, everything had settled. Her clan hadn't much involved themselves with the arrangements. She walked down the school hallway with Tsunade and Shizune at the front, to meet Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime principal of Konoha Gakuen.

The uniform that she wore was consisted of black blazer and white undershirt with simple red ribbon tied beneath the collar. It was simple with a logo of a swirling leaf at the left side of the blazer chest. The skirt was grey in colour and it reached her mid-thighs, since she's doesn't fond of short skirts. She wore spandex short underneath it. She also wore knees high black socks.

There were few students lingered at the hallway watching them as they went to the principal office. She knew that they were curious by the way they looked at her, but they'd seems to recognize Tsunade tho with the looks of amazement crossed their faces.

"Aa.. Welcome to Konoha Gakuen, Tsunade and Shizune." An elderly voice greeted them when they reached the principal office. Sakura peeked from behind Tsunade to look at the man. He was old around eighty years old or above. He wore some kind of a long white robe with a triangular hat that says Hokage. Weird huh?

Grandfatherly smiled graced his face as he noticed her looking at him.

"You must be Sakura Haruno. Welcome to the academy. I hope you'll enjoy studying here." Hiruzen smiled gently at the girl, he had heard everything from Tsunade about her background. The prophecy he received was not a mistake, he and some of the elders from all clans had met in the past. In due time, gifted child will be born amongst all clan, tied with the fate to quell the broken seal. The ancient tomb that hold and sealed the _yokai._

The clans that were involved in the ordeal was the Senju, Sarutobi, Uzumaki, Hyuuga, Uchiha, Nara, Yamanaka and lastly Haruno. That was all to it until one of them breached the contract. Hungered of power, they conducted sort of atrocities. This cause all of the clans representative were having a dispute amongst each other, blaming those who they dislike the most.

Things were worsened between the Senju and the Uchiha clan. Since the warring era, they always had conflicts with each other. The bad blood between them never seems to cease as they'd feuds almost everyday. The clan members both bathed in bloodshed and anguish tears due to losing of the loved ones and it doesn't stop -not until the heir of both clans eventually and unexpectedly became friends.

 _Fate brought them together. The descendants of the fallen Kami-sama._

"Let's not wait here long.. If you please continue to enter my office, all of you. Although it may changes to yours today, Tsunade-hime." The old Hiruzen chuckled as he invited them into the principal office.

"You still the same as ever sensei.. Also do not call me Hime!"

As Hiruzen sat behind his mahogany office desk, he took out a piece of paper and put it on the desk front of Tsunade.

When she inspected the piece of paper, it was the legal agreement of handling over the duty of Konoha Gakuen principal. She'd only need to sign the document.

"After all of this are done. We've going to have a long talk together, sensei." Said Tsunade, at the same time she'd signed the paper.

"Of course, Tsunade. But before that, how about we settled Sakura-san in her class. Her classroom teacher supposedly would be here now. I wonder where'd he lost this time.." Hiruzen chuckled when he said that.

Sakura had questions marks on her head while Shizune sighed and Tsunade had her right eye twitching with a veins popped on her forehead. She seems angry for some reason thought Sakura.

' _Knock! Knock!_

"Ah I guess he's here. You may come in Kakashi."

Sakura turned to look at the door, then entered a man who's half of his face was masked and also with his unruly silver hair that spiked at the left. He was slouching a bit and holding an attendance book under his right arm. He wore grey shirts and a black slack that matched his shoes.

"Yo." A lazy voice greeted them.

"How wonderful of you decided to show up now. Always late as ever, ne' Kakashi?"

"Aa. Tsunade-sama. Good to see you here now. You know that I always get lost in the road of life. The academy is quite big you know." Anyone knew that he was smiling with the way his eyes crinkled.

The Sandaime had informed all of the staffs here about his retirement and Tsunade Senju as the replacement. He wondered how things will changed under the new Godaime systems.

' _Let's hope it will not turned out the same as Yondaime did.'_

"Now that you are here.. Would you please guide Haruno-san here to meet Hayate-sensei. He's currently in charge for her homeroom right now." Kakashi's eyes went wide a bit but for short amount of time before he quickly recovered. The Sandaime was still smiling calmly as he ordered Kakashi to do the task. His eyes held a knowing look like he knew something.

From the way Kakashi's shocked expression, he can predicted what was on the man mind. No one could blamed him, it was the darkest history every happened in KA.

"Well.. if there's nothing more. I will excuse myself and bring the new student to Hayate now. Shall we go Haruno-san?"

"Oh! H-hai! Eto.. See you later.. Shizune-neechan, Tsunade-sama and Sandaime-sama." Sakura bowed and hurriedly followed Kakashi when he had moved out from the office, not before closing the door.

As both of the presences had gone from their view. The outline of the door radiated a thin light before diminishing quickly. The room had been secured for them from unwanted ears and eyes. However, the barriers could be broken at anytime with a stronger forces, _more wicked and cursed._

"Now we can talk." the seriousness of Hiruzen voice could be noticed by both of Tsunade and Shizune. This time, nothing could be taken lightly and the water will soon rippled violently.

 _0o0o0o0o0o_

The air around the academy felt really different and Sakura couldn't helped being hypersensitive to the energy. Maybe she was just paranoid, because after the accident. She had been seeing the spirits frequently, make it a lost little girl that she met during her hospitalized or just the spirit of an animal.

During those time, Tsunade-sama had helped her on how to control her fear when facing the spirits. It was still terrifying for her but now she can managed her fear even for a little. She could recalled when Tsunade had advised her or more accurately, scolded when she went hysterical.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"I know it was scary when you see the body of a dead incapacitated person. It's inevitable when it was asking you to help searching for its body parts. But you need to get a hold of yourself, damnit! I felt scared too!" Tsunade thundered when she'd saw Sakura crying figure on the grounds. They were on the hospital park when not many people's visited the place._

 _"Sigh~ Do you wanna know something Sakura.. I- I for once afraid of blood. You see.. my late fiancé, Dan was in a car crash that took away his life. He was bleeding profusely and I couldn't moved a damn single of my body. I was in trauma and for a long time I avoided seeing any blood. Not long after, my younger brother, Nawaki, fell ill. Due to my weakness, I lost my brother too. I ran away from everything until I met you. You remind me for both of them. I saw Dan when I heard about your tragedy and then Nawaki when I saw your fragile figure. Cut me some slack kid. You're already made me care for you this much, so be strong." Tsunade took a deep breath before continued. Sakura had stopped crying this time as she'd listened to her doctor's past._

 _"You are in a stage to notice spirits, but in due time, a different kinds of being you'll be seeing soon. This is only a forewarning therefore be prepared. Alright. Let's head back to your room."_

 _ **End of flashback**_

Sakura knew that someday her ability would grew stronger and caused a lots of trouble. She always wondered, why the _kami_ would bestowed this gift to her. What's was the purpose?

She was so lost in her thoughts that she'd forgot the person beside her. Kakashi had to call out her name twice before she'd knew.

"Haruno-san? Are you okay?" Kakashi asked the girl who seemed unfocused. He was worried a little when she doesn't answered his questions.

"Huh? O-oh I'm sorry Hatake-sensei. Well there's a lots of things on my mind lately. Ehehheh" Sakura scratched her chin while smiling sheepishly. She'd hoped that her sensei would not think of her as rude. Now she must focus what's in the front.

They were now entering another building, closer with the one they exited. It was quiet because right now, lesson periods had started. She do not knew which class she would be placed. She felt a bit nervous now. It was when they had stopped in front of 1-A class.

"So.. Haruno-san wait here. Hayate-san actually received a message from principal to wait for us. He will need to introduce you to your classmates before I take over for the next lesson. Wait here.." Kakashi then slides open the classroom door before shut it loosely. She waited for them call her in. She was really nervous, she fiddled her charm on her wrist.

' _What if the same things happened like during the middle school.. No! I'll just be on my own then.'_

Then she'd heard Kakashi-sensei calling her in, she took in a deep breath and released. She opened the door and entered. There she saw a sickly looking man standing in front of the teacher desk.

"Welcome new student. Please come in - _coughs-_ and introduce yourself to us."

Sakura stepped forward and facing the whole class. Everyone was looking at her, some were whispering to each other. She gazed at them blankly and straightened her posture.

" _Konnichiwa, watashi wa Sakura Haruno desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."_ Sakura had introduced herself in a soft but clear voice with control. She doesn't want to be timid this time and showed to the whole class that she was not someone that they could mess with.

"Is there anything you want to add, Sakura-san? I'm sure your classmates would like to know more.." She heard Hayate-sensei asked from beside her.

"Well.. I'm not sure.." Her eyes went downcast and she doesn't know what to tell. For her, the tragedy and everything that happened were still fresh therefore it was hard for her to share with other persons.

"Perhaps someone here have their questions for Sakura-san. Please raise your hand if you have the question." As soon as Hayate-sensei said that, few students began to raise their hands. Sakura chose to answer the first question from a brown haired boy.

"Is your hair really pink?"

"Yes. They're natural."

Next, she answered a red haired girl who's wearing a pair of glasses.

"Is your name really Haruno?"

"Yes, it is. Is something the matter?"

"No, but how come you're not in the S-class? You're from Haruno clan, right? Why are you here? You got disowned or something?" The question was a bit cruel and Sakura was lost for words to respond back.

"Ano.. I'm not sure about that.." Sakura began to answered softly but she felt pressured by the unexpected question.

When he noticed the uncomfortable demeanor of the new student, Kakashi swiftly intercepted.

"Maybe that's enough for the introduction. You guys could get to know each other later. Now, supposed to be our maths session." Kakashi spoke flatly, at the same time, Hayate checked his watch and also excused himself to attend lesson period. Not before saying something to Sakura.

"Now you could take your seat at the empty table there Sakura-san. And all of you open your textbook to page 64. We'll continue with the previous topic."

He began to write something on the whiteboard.

Sakura proceeded to her assigned seat. It was at the very front and near the window row. Even when she took her seat, she'd still conscious of the stares she received. So she opened her textbook and tried to ignore it and focus on the subject in front of her right now.

 _0o0o0o0o0o_

It was lunchtime now and Sakura had gone to the cafeteria all by herself. Luckily she had memorized the academy map. No one bother to approach her, it was like they'd talking behind her back. Well not that she mind anyway, Sakura then continue to buy her lunch without care about her surroundings. She sat alone and ate her lunch in peace.

 _0o0o0o0o0o_

" _Hey teme! Ya' think that's the new girl?"_ Naruto whispered loudly after he chewed down his ramen. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his friend stupidity.

"What's the purpose of whispering if you're loud, _usuratonkachi."_ He also took a glance at the girl from corner of his eyes. The girl was sitting alone but doesn't seem to care. Her hair was pink and he couldn't see what shades of her eyes colour.

"Hey, Teme. Wanna go talk to her?" Naruto asked suddenly as his eyes fixed on the said girl.

"No need. You must return to class now. Didn't you said that you hadn't finished something?" Sasuke doesn't want to go and talk to the girl. He really hoped Naruto would forget about it.

"Yikes! I forgot Ibiki's assignments! Teme lend me yours! Just a bit. _Onegai!!"_ Naruto started to freak out when he remembered the scarred face man who was their Modern Japanese teacher. That man was a psycho!! He was a sadist as hell when giving them assignments.

"Let's go, Dobe." At that moment, Naruto had made a dash towards their classroom. He just followed afterwards but not after giving the final glance at the petal haired girl.

 _0o0o0o0o0o_

 _"What do you mean by the seal had weakened?" Tsunade couldn't believe what had she heard from her old sensei. She stared at Hiruzen face and knew that he also felt disturbed by the fact._

 _"Someone or something wanted to unleash and used the dark chakra.. for what reason we still remain unknown." Hiruzen tapped his smoke pipe, while gazed outside the office window, watching the students having their lunch break. Then he saw two boys with the shades of dark blue and yellow blonde running towards the other building._

 _'Uzumaki and Uchiha.. what a terrible pair but with the presence of Haruno.. They would balance each other well. Sakura Haruno.. What an unexpected turnout. Soon their meeting would come across. The special kids from other clans will be their greatest allies." Hiruzen smiled with the thought of young ones._

 _"Soon Tsunade.. You'll have the greatest allies but beware the darkness that could incite us. Tainting our soul to the wrong things. Take care of this school. As for now, you're officially the Godaime principal of Konoha Gakuen."_

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

 **Meanings:** For this moment, I would explain about the dark chakra for this fic. The concept that I applied is purely spiritual energy therefore they can't do any ninjutsu. Just maybe some of the abilities will be affected by it.

Done for this chap. Just a slow improvement from previous chap. Hope you enjoy and thanks for your patience. Pardon me for the poor grammars. I also publish new story. Please check it out if you're interested.


End file.
